Teddy Bear
by VoidInkSplatters
Summary: Harry is a year younger then Tom and they both live in the orphanage, they are very close to each other...the story "will" contain Harry that reach 15. first few chaps is T but the later is M
1. Prologue

Prologue-

Little Harry was considered the most adorable toddler in the orphanage while Tom who was a year older then Harry was considered the scariest.

But, they were always together, like brothers they are more content to be in each others' presence than in anyone else's –in Tom's case only Harry- you can never separate them.

When Tom turned ten and received a mysterious visitor with the name Albus Dumbledore, who said to be a Professor in a special boarding school for gifted children.

Harry was utterly heartbroken at the prospect of being away from one he considered his closest friend and brother.

Tom got on his knees and out of nowhere gave a teddy bear the size bigger than Harry and the same size as Tom (Harry was the shortest one of his age inside the orphanage while Tom was the tallest of his age).

"I'll write to you every day and when you're lonely just hold on to this bear." Tom said.

Harry tried to knock the bear out of Tom's outstretched arms.

"NO! I don't want a bear I want you! Why can't I come with you?" He half sobbed half asked.

"You will when you're eleven, they can't accept anyone younger than eleven." Tom reasoned.

"But you're ten!"

"In a few months I'll be eleven."

"Iz still nut fwer." Harry sniffled.

"I know, if I could I'd rather have you there with me." Tom said and crushed Harry with a hug.

Harry's sniffles were still heard but Tom stood from his kneeling position and left.

Harry continued to stand there tear-stained as his friend walked out the orphanage.

"C'mon little one." Marie, one of the caretakers ushered him to his bedroom.

"Go rest and come out once you're better."

Tom on the other hand was sorted into Slytherin.

His classmates quickly learned not to taunt the half-blood, especially when it was shown he was a parsel-mouth and a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.

He quickly rose up the social status and silently proclaimed the leader of the first year Slytherins and the upper years started to respect him for his skills in all subjects and mannerisms, to other houses he was the cold ice prince of Slytherin. For his enchanting looks and cold demeanor.

AUTHORS NOTE: Harry is acting like a baby because he is always being spoiled by Tom. And he is always like that when with Tom, when in front of others he is like a young gentleman.

This will continue to be a rated T until Harry turns 15.

DESCRIPTIONS OF TOM AND HARRY WHEN THEY'RE 15 and 16

Harry (15):

Wide hips lean shoulders and slim tummy. BIG emerald eyes that always seem to melt even the toughest of people and black –I just came out of a shag- hair. He has pale milky skin and the topic of fantasies among men and women (mostly men).

Tom (16):

Wide shoulders slim hips with a flat tummy and had his hair grow out and is in a ponytail. Exceeds sexiness and makes people hot just by standing next to him.


	2. Chapter 1 My Diary

Chapter 1 My Diary

Harry is 4

Deer Diaery,

Am dis owld tuday!...wayt yu cant see mi! am foor tuday. Or was et four? Ow well, tom gave yu to mi tuday, pwesent! tom is duin weerd things laitly…maikn them happn like, … like majic! He hurt them too..the oder ones…but I luv tom….tom is mine! As am I toms fowever!. Right to yu tomorow diaery!..

Harry

Harry sat back and admired his work. He grinned happily. Tom, who was sitting reading a book on his bed, heard a sound that was a half-gurgle half-chortle.

Alarmed, he looked up thinking Harry started choking on his own when he saw Harry smiling at him ear to ear then ran to him and proceeded to do what Tom thinks is cutting off his windpipe as Harry hugged him tightly.

"You thanked me already yesterday!" Tom exclaimed. Harry loosened his hold but didn't let go and stared wide eyed and cutely at Tom.

Harry tipped his head and pressed his pouty lips on Toms. Tom went rigged in shock and Harry pulled back.

"Wuv you Tom!" Harry declared.

"It's pronounced as 'love' Harry." Tom said smiling gently with twin red spots on his cheeks.

"Dun' care! Marie said dat you tell it to someone you will marry sumday! " Though little Harry didn't know what marry meant but it sounded important and Marie had a mushy look on her face that usually comes when talking about the gardener called Fren.

"Well then I 'wuv' you too Harry" Tom murmured then kissed Harry's red chubby cheek.

Harry grinned showing all his baby teeth then proceeded to bury his head on Toms' chest.

"Rid to mi" His voiced muffled.

"Ok, want me to read your favourite?" Tom asked.

"Yeah!" Harry only half paying attention to the story and half enjoying Tom's smooth voice caressing him and the rumbling off the chest beneath him as Tom spoke. The voice lulling him to sleep like it always does.

Tom smiled as Harry fell asleep.

"Forever" He murmured as he set the book aside and wrapped his arms around Harry as he too fell asleep in their room.

Harry is 6.

"Tom, look!" Harry exclaimed from the other side of the room.

"Yes Harry?" Tom asked looking up from the physics book he was reading.

Tom's eyes widened in surprise when he saw Harry wearing a white oversized dress.

With the sleeves engulfing his small arms and hands with the neckline too big for his shoulders already drooping while showing creamy white skin of his neck and upper torso.

Harry darted towards Tom but tripped and would have fallen onto the ground if Tom hadn't moved quickly to catch the smaller boy.

"Harry, where did you get this dress?" Tom asked.

"I took it from Marie's room" was the small reply.

"Why would you take a white dress of all things?" Tom asked exasperatedly.

"I wanted to look like Tom's bride!"

"Well that might take a few years and a few surgical placements here and there but I'm sure that will happen" Tom said albeit sarcastically.

Little Harry thought for a while then asked.

"Can we play 'house' instead?"

"What's that?" Tom asked puzzled by this new game.

"It's a game Suzi and Bill played yesterday! I'll be the mommy and you'll be the daddy!" exclaimed Harry.

"I….see" Tom answered thoughtfully.

Harry looked at tom with his lips on full pout and trembling with his eyes wide pleadingly.

Tom gave a drawn out sigh and said.

"I really do spoil you"

"Yay!"

Harry is 9

Harry and Tom are lying about in the backyard; they were sitting in their favourite place.

It was next to the lily flowers and was shaded from the huge trees; it was slightly secluded from the whole backyard but still visible enough that the caretakers needn't worry about the two boys.

"Hey Tom look!" Harry excitedly exclaim holding out his hands.

"Yes?" Tom asked.

Harry didn't say anything but open his palms.

There in his hands are lily buds. Tom raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what was Harry being surprised about when the lily buds started to bloom.

Startled, Tom stared at the bloomed lily.

"Now I'm like you!" Harry grinned cheekily.

"Yes, you are" then proceeded the hug the small boy.

He was worried, that Harry would always be left behind him when they grew older, that Harry can't protect himself.

Now they can always be together and rule the world together! Muhahaha!.

Wide eyed at his thoughts he shook his head and smiled.

Tom's eyes flashed towards a boy in the small playground Steve was his name. Tom saw him picking on Harry the other day.

Harry probably thought he could keep it a secret from Tom, but his lie didn't even look slightly convincing judging by his tear stained cheeks and red tinted eyes.

Tom narrowed his eyes and Steve tripped then smashed his face onto a protruding tree root and from Tom's prospective, broke his nose and knocked his two front teeth out.

Tom grinned maliciously but looked down when he felt tugging on the hem of his shirt.

Harry was looking at the scene Tom created when he whispered.

"Thank you" Tom almost didn't hear it, but he did and he smiled.

No one hurts his Harry and gets away with it, because Harry is his and always will be his.


	3. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

**Teddy Bear: Chapter 2 Diagon Alley**

Tom was coming home from his school today!

He did come home on Christmas and gave him a moving chocolate frog, some more unexplainable candies and a long kiss but he felt that it was too short when Tom had to go.

He was currently in their bedroom most specifically on Tom's bed.

They both share a room together since the other boys and girls didn't want to room with Tom which Harry could understand considering he already hurt half the children in the orphanage.

He was holding on to his teddy, whom he named James, and had James' ear in his mouth.

"Aren't only babies supposed to do that?" A voice from the doorway said with mirth.

"Tom!" Harry jumped and ran to Tom.

"My deputy headmaster is here with me, he wanted to meet you and give you your letter" Tom said silently.

Tom stepped aside and a Middle aged man with red and grey hair came in.

"Hello young man my name is Albus Dumbledore, you must be Harry" Said Albus.

"Hullo" He replied as he stared up at the tall man.

Albus continued to stare and whatever he saw in Harry he was reassured and nodded.

He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a letter with the Hogwarts seal.

"I welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" He said and a few mini fireworks erupted from behind him.

"Yey!" Harry was overjoyed, he can be with Tom!

Albus took out a small pouch filled with galleons.

"This is enough for your books and other things you might need for Hogwarts, the list is in the letter and I'm sure Mr. Riddle will show you Diagon Alley." Albus said with a smile at the boy.

"Thank you Sir." Harry smiled toothily.

Albus Dumbledore left later on; he was relieved that there would be somebody to ground Tom when in school.

He was worried at first, the reason why he even went to the orphanage earlier then expected, to see if this new student would be as bad as Tom, or even worse then Tom.

But now he could relax and sigh.

**Back with Harry and Tom-**

Harry snuggled deeper into Tom's chest.

"Hey Tom, to save money can I have your old Hogwarts books instead?" He asked.

Tom blinked and smiled, thinking about the notes he would write on some of the pages, which would be greatly helping Harry in his school work.

"Sure, that way you can buy other things instead."

"Can I have your robes too?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, they don't fit you." Tom said and Harry pouted at being reminded of being smallest.

"Maybe when you're older and you 'might' fit them" Tom said with a grin.

Harry giggled and Tom pecked Harry's lips affectionately and snuggled deeper into the sheets of his bed.

**The next day-**

They stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

"C'mon Harry"

They passed the people in the bar and went straight to the entrance of the Alley.

"Tom, it's a dead end" Harry said as he stared at the brick wall.

Tom just smiled and tapped the bricks.

The bricks moved and slid until there was an arched entrance and Diagon Alley revealed to them.

Tom could hear Harry squealing and he laughed to himself.

They went through the normal procedure and bought a few books that caught Harry and Tom's eye.

Such as 'Is this spell legal?' for both of them, from what Tom saw it contains which spells are legal, borderline legal, should be illegal, and illegal.

And 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' that Harry stated would be good and educational since it's a wizarding story book and Harry wondered if how different the stories the wizards have to muggle ones.

There weren't much people here since the school term had just ended and wouldn't start till two months later so they both took their time admiring the different shops and the contents within them.

Harry was practically salivating at the last stop.

It was Ollivanders wand shop open since 382 B.C.

They went inside and found the room bare of the wandmaker.

Ollivander tried to sneak up on little Harry but when he was about to say something and shock the boy, did he have shocked himself with powerful accidental magic from the boy while Tom watched on with a smirk.

"Oh sorry sir" Harry apologized.

"It's ok" Ollivander replied and shook his head to clear the tingling in his ear, he took one look at Tom and Harry holding hands then went out to the back.

He came back with an old box that Tom seems to recognize.

"This wand is the brother of Mr. Riddle's wand" He said.

Realization dawned on Tom as he remembered the trip he had to Ollivanders.

**Flashback-**

Tom and Albus went inside the wand shop with Albus trying to ignore the look of greed on little Tom's face.

"Ahh, Albus it's been a long time isn't it?" Ollivander asked.

"Ah yes, how are you?" Albus politely asked.

"I've already made the feathers you gave me into wands, the two wands seem to be a lot more different then the rest" Ollivander said hesitantly.

"Oh? Care to explain?" Albus pried.

"I can never get them away from each other for a long time, they seem to gravitate to each other, apart they are both very powerful but together it's is like gravity and time stops." He said in awe.

"Where are they now?" Albus asks with concern in his voice at the prospect of something so powerful.

"Here let me get them, I want to show you both wands look very different with each other but strangely alike" He left to get the wands.

Tom took the information in, his wand could wait, and he wants to know what these two wants are.

Ollivader came back carrying a box that seems to suck the light in.

He gently opened the lid and inside is two twin wands. The other is darker then the other and seem to radiate a sense of coldness while the other is lighter almost white and radiate warmth.

Tom felt compelled to take the black one his hand itching to hold it.

"Strange, why the different colour?" Albus pondered to himself.

"Ah, that is because the black one contains basilisk venom and dementor essence the tree that was used was yew but the contents of the wand seem to change its colour, the same with the white, the white contains the hair of an albino nundu which I tell you is quite shocking in itself and unicorn blood willingly given"

"Can I take the black one?" Tom asked.

"Oh why Mr. Riddle?" Albus asked.

"I'm drawn to it." was the simple reply and Ollivander quickly took the black one and handed it over, almost hesitantly to the greedy looking boy.

Once Tom held the wand, he felt connected, full, and whole as if everything is falling together and sparks of Black erupted at the tip.

**End Flashback-**

Harry hesitantly took hold of the white wand and felt the warmth of the wand seeped in and sparks of white erupted at the tip.

He was ecstatic to be getting something that was related to Tom's.

While Ollivander looked on in wonder at what he knows would be two of the most powerful wizards the Wizarding world will ever meet.

While Tom looked on fondly at Harry, knowing they were meant to be.

….well, for Tom, more reasons to spoil the boy.

They thanked the wandmaker then went home with the new things they had bought.

"I am going to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts" He chanted.

Tom smiled and said "You still have two months to go."

Since his letter came early he had lots of time.

"Read to me your school books?" Harry asked, even now he still liked to hear Tom's voice.

"Sure" Tom agreed.

The Next 2 months passed quickly with Tom tutoring Harry in the subjects that don't need a wand.

But since Tom can do many wandless magic, and thus untraceable to the ministry he taught all he could to Harry while studying his own books.

And not long they were already standing in front of the train.


	4. Chapter 3 Hogwarts

**Teddy Bear**

**Chapter 3**

**Hogwarts**

Harry stood in awe as he stared at the red express train.

James the teddy bear was shrunk -by Tom- and hidden safely inside his pants pocket, in which he would at random times, grasp, as if to make sure it's still there.

His excitement was barely contained while Tom chuckled at his antics.

Harry kept pestering and dragging Tom to finally stop sending cold looks at other students and finally find an empty compartment.

Not really taking notice to the few looks some of the students in green ties is sending to Tom and him.

Harry sat at the side and watched as Tom muttered enchantments at the door.

"Why are you locking the door Tom?" Harry asked.

"So no one will bother us unless I recognise their magical auras as someone I know and actually want to talk to" Tom just said and Harry accepted the explanation.

Tom quickly sat down and pulled Harry to sit on his lap.

"Harry, I know I've told you this before but remember that they know me as a leader, not their friend but their commander." Tom whispered to Harry.

"I know that Tom, and just like how the children in the orphanage fear you" as Harry said that Tom gave a small smirk.

After some moments spent with silent thinking Harry said.

"What house do you think I'll be in?"

"Well, your cunning and loyal- maybe you'll be in Hufflepuff or Slytherin" Tom deduced.

"Are you sure about me being in Hufflepuff? Are you okay with it if I did go there?" Harry had to ask, he feared Tom might hate him if he went to Hufflepuff.

"Well, I'd rather you are with me but I'm okay if you were placed in a different house" Tom answered, seeing the emotions in Harry eyes.

Harry didn't answer instead he buried his face into Tom's chest.

"Want me to read one of the stories in Beedle the bard?" Tom asked.

"Yes, the one with the hairy heart please" Harry requested.

Tom just smiled and took out the book from their luggage and read to Harry.

Some time later there was a knock on the door.

Tom must have recognised the signature and stood up to open the door.

The door opened to a small group of children with a boy with blond hair at their lead.

"Abraxas" Tom nodded to the blond boy then handed Abraxas a small piece of paper and promptly shut the door and recasting the enchantments.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Instructions" was the simple answer.

**-Time skip-**

People were looking strangely at Tom and Harry.

Most were wearing green robes that Harry recognized as Tom's House.

"First years! First years!" A man with greying hair shouted.

"Go on Harry, I'll meet with you in the Great Hall" Tom said and kissed Harry lightly on the lips.

To Harry it was normal for them to kiss, nothing out of the ordinary there considering they had been doing it since Harry was still little.

So Harry wondered why the students stopped in their tracks and some even tripped.

'Oh well' Harry thought and shrugged to himself as he proceeded to sit on one of the small boats.

The boats started moving and after a few minutes he saw the Castle.

It was as magnificent as Tom told him so, the castle herself glowed as if sentient and embracing her children as she welcome them back home.

The boats stopped and they stepped out.

Albus Dumbledore stood at the entrance with his blue eyes twinkling as they surveyed the new students.

"Hello students I am Albus Dumbledore and I'm the deputy headmaster and the transfiguration professor" He introduced and ushered us inside.

"There are four houses and four house heads, the Gryffindor house, Hufflepuff house, Ravenclar House and the Slytherin house, further information about the school houses will be given inside the Great Hall" He explained.

The first years went inside in lines of two.

Harry looked around for Tom and saw him sitting next to Abraxas, with his eyes trained on Harry.

His gaze softened as their eyes locked into each other.

The First Years stood as to the side and that's when Harry noticed the old worn out hat sitting on a stool.

It opened its mouth-wait mouth? - And sang.

Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Harry was agape as the hat sang but shook off the shock and grinned.

Dumbledore took out a scroll and began to say names in alphabetical order.

"Potter, Harry!" He finally called out and Harry stepped down and sat on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

'_**I see, Cunning, I see ambition…to be Tom's bride? Oh and the loyalty, you have both the cunning and the loyalty but which had more?'**_ The hat kept on murmuring.

'_**You have more loyalty then cunning, while you sometimes act cute and use your available power to get what you want, most of the time you are thinking of Tom. **_

_**How you'll always be with Tom, be loyal to Tom, be Tom's everything. **_

_**I know where you shall be'**_ Harry kept quiet the whole time.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.

Harry took the hat off and quickly looked at Tom.

Tom was smiling at him fondly and he let out a sigh of relief, he hopped off the stool and walked towards his new house.

Ignoring the whispers from the Slytherins, as they were shocked to find Tom's friend to be in Hufflepuff.

"A meeting, in the common room after dinner" was what Tom said and the order was quickly spread around to Toms' group.

When dinner was over Tom came to the Hufflepuff table to collect Harry.

Harry smiled and held hands with Tom as they got out of the hall and into the dungeons where the Slytherin house was located.

The other Hufflepuffs didn't know what to do but let Harry go seeing as they knew each other.

Harry and Tom sat in front of Slytherin fireplace, or more like Harry sat on Tom while the snakes arrived.

The older students stopped and narrowed their eyes but continued on to their respective dormitories as they have already acknowledge the Slytherin heir as their unofficial leader but age difference, considering Tom is only 12, they don't have bow down yet to the small boy.

Tom's followers on the other hand stood to the side and waited.

They all noticed the small green-eyed boy in Tom's lap but didn't comment.

Everything was silent till Tom said.

"This boy with me will be with me always" was all he said and the others understood.

When Tom didn't make any more comment and instead ran his hands through the young boy's locks they all decided to leave.

Tom kissed Harrys' plump cheeks and just continued to hold the small boy.

"Harry you have to go back to you house" Tom said and nudged the boy.

"mmmm…ok" Harry said and stood up then waited for Tom to stand up too since he doesn't know the way back yet.

The next few days went well for Harry, at first all the Slytherins were tense whenever he came but now they were used to him and barely minded him at all.

Tom noticed however that his little Harry had managed to get them wrapped around his little finger.

Harry's house confronted him about Tom and he just said that Tom was his friend and no one not even his own house will be able to separate him from Tom.

His house quickly learned to ignore the issue when Tom glared at all of them.

"Harry" Tom murmured into Harry's unruly hair one day as they sat beside the lake.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"We won't be going back to the orphanage next year, are you okay with that?" Tom asked.

"Where will we stay?"

"I was invited to stay at Abraxas's manor this summer and he said that it was okay to invite you too"

"Sure, as long as I'm with Tom" was the simple reply.

The year passed quickly with little problem other then older boys taking notice to Harry's elfish features.

Harry quickly wormed his way into the hearts of all houses.

While Tom continued to establish his small and silent army.

As a hufflepuff, many tried to bully him but he wasn't just some powerless wizard, Harry knew he had to earn the respect of the people, and for them to acknowledge him as worthy of Tom's bride he of course had to be powerful.

Of course the people that bully him soon learned that he was not hesitant to hurt and fight back as most of them went missing for a day, only to come back a few hours later.

No one really paid any mind to them since they were unhurt and only gotten lost somewhere.

Harry looked vulnerable to many, which some tried to take advantage of but Tom protects what's his.

Harry may not look it but he's the top of his class and even the top of his batch, thanks to Tom he was ahead of his classmates.

3 years later…..

SNEAK PEAK TO NEXT CHAPTER: Maid Outfit

Author's Note: Lotsa time skip here and there but there hadn't really been anything interesting in Tom's second year so I didn't have to do anything here.


End file.
